


Bad Reputation

by Brespese



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kinda a mix between comic and cartoon continuity, also sorry for any grammar errors!, would that make it an au??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: Pizzazz's life is a bit of a mess and she needs to figure things out.
Relationships: Kimber Benton/Mary "Stormer" Phillips, Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor & Jem | Jerrica Benton, Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor/Jem | Jerrica Benton, Sheila "Jetta" Burns/Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini
Kudos: 4





	Bad Reputation

A row of office buildings, each one had to be at least 36 stories high, ran through Los Angeles’ Financial District. During the day they’d all be occupied by thousands of busybodies fussing over graphs, papers, and lining their own pockets. During a late evening, however, Pizzazz had a hunch that the only people in the Gabor Industries skyscraper would be her, some cleaners, security, and her father. She’d realized that the only way to even remotely get his attention was to get him in the evening, after all, he couldn’t weasel his way out of a conversation by claiming he had a meeting.

Pizzazz stepped into the Gabor Industries entrance, partially disappointed she wasn’t hassled by the security. During her drive up she’d been preparing for at least an argument that’d blow off some steam before she had to see her dad, she knew  **exactly** what she wanted to say but unfortunately for her, they were nothing but polite.

There was nothing remarkable about the entrance, at least not to Pizzazz. She didn’t want to spend any more time in the skyscraper than she had to so she made a beeline to the elevator, repeatedly pressing the call button as it _ slowly _ made its’ way down to the ground floor. While the elevator was taking its’ sweet time, Pizzazz focused on the panel, somehow she’d never noticed the company slogan engraving.  _ ‘NO ONE KNOWS JOY LIKE WE DO.’ _

“ _ You’re right, _ **_no one_ ** _ knows joy like you do, dad” _ Pizzazz thought to herself. The elevator doors finally opened, she got in and her already foul mood began to get worse. 

The elevator ride was unpleasant, the elevator must have been drenched in disinfectant for it to have smelled so strongly. She tried to take her mind off the oncoming conversation by focusing on her outfit in the mirror, it wasn’t anything she hadn’t worn before but it was yet another barrier from Pizzaz and her father. She traced her hand over the yellow overcoat that she was wearing over the black knee-length dress and thought to herself “ _ I wonder if dad still watches those Dick Tracy serials on, they were al-.” _

Her train of thought was interrupted by the loud  **ping** of the elevator reaching her father's penthouse office. The doors slowly opened into the waiting room where Pizzazz had spent a solid 15% of her childhood. The room was small, there was nothing remarkable about it aside from the air condition. 

The muffled voice of Harvey Gabor could be faintly heard through the door that leads into his office. When she was younger, Pizzazz wouldn’t even dream of going through the door while her father was  _ ‘occupied’ _ , to the point where she would imagine it as a castle doo, now however it meant nothing. 

Pizzazz opened the door into the office wall with enough force that it began to shake, not particularly caring about the expensive artwork and lavish furniture. She saw her father on the phone and scowled, she marched to his desk and snatched the phone off of her dad. 

“ _ Whoever you are, I’m sure this can wait”  _ She yelled before slamming the phone down. 

“PHYLLIS! HOW DA-” Harvey tried to come off as authoritative before being cut off. 

_ “Cram it dad, what do you want for your birthday” _

_ “Oh, Phyl-”  _

_ “ _ **_Pizazz!_ ** _ ”  _ She grunted through gritted teeth. 

_ “Um, yes, Pizzazz. Well, you know you’re just going to be using my money anyway so just get whatever.’’ _ Pizzazz’s eyes began to twitch, she was part of the best band of all time, she’d made rock history, she’d been arrested in practically every country and she wasn’t gonna take this nonsense!. 

_ ‘’Now listen here dad! I’-’’ _ She was instinctively cut off by the ringing of the phone and her dad raising his hand. Realizing what had just happened, the repetition of her childhood caused a wave of anger to wash over her, before she knew it, she smashed her fists into the desk phone  _ “Looks like you’re getting a new phone” _

Pizzazz felt smug walking away, her fathers’ yells becoming more muffled as she made her way towards the elevator. As she made her way out a self-satisfied grin made its’ way over Pizazz’s face as she  **_definitely_ ** remembered Eric pitching some awful and gaudy Misfits branded phones, phones that’d look just great in Harvey Gabor’s office. 

Pizzazz called to have Eric drop a phone off at her place, but also made sure he’d be gone by the time she got back. She  **really** wasn’t in the mood to see his greasy mug. 

After Pizzazz was sure Eric would be gone, she went to her apartment. It wasn’t what you’d expect from a celebrity. The apartment wasn’t built into some glamorous, expensive building. It was more of a cheap, Bauhaus styled building. Pizzazz’s apartment wasn’t anything to write home about either, the living room was small, made even smaller by the kitchen that was built into it, there was a small tiled bathroom that barely fit a sink, shower, and toilet in it, finally there was Pizzazz’s shoebox of a room. 

The living room floor was clean, not that anyone would be able to see it underneath the myriad of expensive and gaudy clothes that lined it, laying on top of a particularly large pile of clothes was a very crudely packaged gift and, something Pizzazz couldn’t quite make out on top of it. She stumbled towards the package and awkwardly picked the unknown object. 

  
It was a glossy piece of paper, more specifically it was a glossy piece of paper inviting the reader ‘Eric Raymond’s +1’ to Harvey Gabor’s birthday event. Pizzazz took a seat on her clothes pile feeling dejected, she sat for a solid 15 minutes feeling upset, that is, until she got a look at her hastily wrapped gift. There was  **no** **party** that Pizzazz and The Misfits couldn’t crash.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
